umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Spell Feats
Version 2.8 Spell feats grant abilities at CL 0 and 6. Bonuses granted from Spell feats are training bonuses. 'Spell Feats' 'Battle Mage Spell' You are highly trained in using magic like a weapon. Base: 'You may use your finesse stat instead of your Strength or Dexterity when making attacks with spells. +2 to all CMB rolls made with spells. '''Epic: '''Whenever casting a damaging spell, add your MPM as extra damage at no additional mana cost. 'Blood Mage Spell You can cast spells using your blood instead of mana. Base: You may do 1d8 damage to yourself in order to gain one mana, either as part of casting of a spell (in which case you must make a Concentration check or lose the spell), or as a move action. Epic: 'You may do 4d4 damage to yourself in order to gain six mana, either as part of casting of a spell (in which case you must make a Concentration check or lose the spell), or as a move action. Alternately, you may take one damage to gain one mana. 'Broad Repertoire Spell You can cast from a wide variety of spheres. Base: '''Learn two additional spheres. '''Epic: Learn two additional spheres. 'Craft Construct Spell' You gain the ability to make constructs. You may not make a construct with more levels than you. Refer to your DM for costs, in money and (possibly) XP. 'Explosive Spell Spell' Your area of effect spells can blow back opponents caught within them. Base: Whenever you cast an area of effect spell that forces a Reflex save for half damage, you may make a bull rush attempt against all creatures caught within the area that have failed their Reflex save. The explosion forces creatures directly away from center of the explosion. If you succeed at the bull rush attempt, the explosion forces creatures back as if it was moving with them (see bull rush). Epic: You can make bull rush attempts against anyone caught within the area of effect, regardless of if they succceed at the Reflex save or not. 'Graft Flesh Spell' You gain the ability to attach grafts to creatures, granting them certain abilities. However, grafting is fraught with peril, occasionally leading to permanent mental damage. You must choose what type of grafts you apply when you select this feat. *Aberration: Devourer Tentacles, Gaze of the Watcher, Third Eye *Animal: Bearclaws, Legs of the Mantis, Wolfteeth *Construct: Feet of Clay, Golemarm, Iron Lungs *Dragon: Dragonheart, Horn of the Black Dragon, Whiskers of the Gold Dragon *Elemental: Breath of Flight, Corona of Flame, Waterlogged Soul *Giant: Ettinhead, Frost Giant Beard, Ogrefists *Humanoid: Heart Without, Pirate Eye, Skin of the Archmage *Outsider: Angelwings, Clockwork Soul, Fiendtail *Undead: Eyes of the Death Knight, Ghoulbones, Lichhand 'Instinctual Caster Spell' You can produce certain magical effects with ease. Base: '''Choose Area of Effect, Damage, Duration or Range when you take this feat. Once per encounter, you may reduce the cost of your chosen component by 1 mana. '''Epic: Choose one of the above components that you have not yet selected. Once per encounter, you may reduce the cost of your chosen component by 1 mana. Choose one additional component, including one that you selected this level. You may reduce the cost by an additional mana. 'Mindtwisting Spell Spell' Your mind-affecting spells cause internal trauma. Base: When you cast a spell that forces a Will save, and the target fails that save, you can inflict your MPM in armor piercing damage at one point within the duration of the spell. You do not have to inflict this damage. Epic: You can inflict this damage even if the target succeeds at the Will save. 'Ritual Magic Spell' You gain the ability to lead rituals, creating magical effects beyond the ability of simple spells. See Rituals. 'Shape Spell Spell' You are adept at reshaping your area of effect spells. Base: You can bend lines 90 degrees at any point along their path, or split any area effect spell into two smaller spells of equal area. These areas cannot overlap (except by use of your CL ability). Epic: Lines can now follow any path that you wish, so long as it does not overlap with itself or exceed its stated length. 'Venomous Spell Spell' Some of your spells are tainted with poison. Base: Choose a single ability score. Your spells that force a Fortitude save deal 1 point of damage to this ability if the target fails the Fortitude save. One minute later, this damage is repeated. Epic: Choose a second, different ability score. Creatures failing Fortitude saves against your spells take 1 point of damage to both abilities you have chosen. This damage is repeated after one minute. Category:Feats